Jurassic Sponge II
Jurassic Sponge II is segment (b) of episode forty one from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that SpongeBob wins a free trip to a Dinosaur safari in Australia with his very good friend, The Jellyfish Ranger. ''' '''Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Jellyfish Ranger * Mail Carrier (cameo) * Brontosaurus (debut) * Triceratops (debut) * Velociraptor * Glaimimus (debut) * Parasaurolophus (debut) ''' * '''T-Rex (debut) Plot It is early morning in Bikini Bottom and a mail truck is seen driving in front of SpongeBob's pineapple home. A mail carrier comes out and rings his doorbell, and SpongeBob wakes up. The mail carrier gives SpongeBob a letter and then leaves. SpongeBob reads the letter and notice it was from The Jellyfish Ranger telling him to visit his home country Australia to see his Dinosaur Safari. ''' '''Spongebob is very excited from this and soon completely forgets who The Jellyfish Ranger was. The Jellyfish Ranger arrives at SpongeBob's house in his Jeep and greets him. SpongeBob then finally remembers him and then tags along with him to the journey to Australia. The Jellyfish Ranger gave SpongeBob some safari clothing and SpongeBob is pleased from it. They flew into the surface and arrived to Australia where. The first animal encounter they saw was a kangaroo and the Jellyfish Ranger explains to SpongeBob what it is and what it does. Afterwards, they arrived at a gate door where they are met up with 3 different species of dinosaurs. They first encounter the tall neck Brontosaurus, and SpongeBob asked if he could take a picture of it. The Jellyfish Ranger said it was OK, and SpongeBob took a successfully nice picture. ' '''The next dinosaur they encountered was triceratops, where SpongeBob named him Terence. He took a picture of the triceratops and they encountered pairs of glaimius. SpongeBob named the pair glamimus Bob and Phil and took their picture as well. After taking all of the pictures in that one part of the safari, SpongeBob and the Jellyfish Ranger explored the rest of the place. Sooner or later, they came across a female parasaurolophus who was by a tree. She then got an apple off a tree by a swipe of her tail which approached a velociraptor. ' 'The velociraptor wanted a taste for the apple and the parasurolophus stated to him that velociraptors are meat eaters. The velociraptor finally confessed that he is indeed a meat eater which pisses off the parasuroplphus. After watching that awkward conversation, SpongeBob and the Jellyfish ranger soon spotted a much bigger dinosaur. A female T-Rex shows up right in-front of them and SpongeBob begins to freak out. ' '''They drove as fast as they could away from the T-Rex out from her territory where they seemed to be fine. The T-Rex managed to get her way through a wall and started roaring at SpongeBob and the Jellyfish Ranger. The T-Rex claimed that she was hungry and wanted a well done cooked steak. SpongeBob and the Jellyfish Ranger agreed to cook the steak for her, only did they know they had until sundown. They arrived at Dino Rock where they cooked the steak while SpongeBob told the viewers at home the different levels of steak cooking. They finally finished cooking the steak and went back to the Jurassic Plains to feed it too the T-Rex. Sundown has arrived and the T-Rex is already angry and demanding for her well done steak. SpongeBob and the Jellyfish Ranger arrives and gives the T-Rex her steak. She takes a look at it, eats it, and it is very pleased. The T-Rex then calls the other dinosaurs at for a thank you, and SpongeBob gave out one last picture before he ventures home. The episodes end with the T-Rex at Dino Rock at dusk and roars at the moon. Music Jurassic Park Theme Song Overworld Theme (Super Mario Land) Grassland Groove (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Terrydactyland (Banjo-Tooie) Mini Boss (Donkey Kong 64) Special Course (Yoshi's Wooly World) Majora's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017